


Chicken Nuggets

by Neko_ryn



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Younghoon thinks it’s hot when Kevin speaks English. He also thinks he deserves Kevin’s undivided attention. So when Younghoon sees Kevin is having a live with their fans, in English, he decides it’s his right to go claim Kevin’s attention and rile him up. Sangyeon supports this, but Kevin doesn’t find it funny to have an erection in the middle of a live and decides to give Younghoon a little punishment.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the video of that one live where Younghoon was kissing the back of Kevin’s neck and decided this was more than necessary to write. It is literally my first time writing smut, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Enormous thanks to @honeyvoicehwang on Tumblr who helped me edit this monstrosity!

Younghoon had been spending the day with Sangyeon, who liked to humour Younghoon when he demanded cuddles, the moment the live had started. He had promised himself that he would tune into Kevin’s vlive just to practice his listening, but instead Younghoon found himself staring at Kevin, wanting to claim his undivided attention. 

He always liked it when Jacob, Kevin and Eric spoke English. He himself had tried to learn the language, but he would often end up getting distracted during his lessons. His boyfriends always sounded a tad _too_ _hot_ when they spoke in a foreign language. 

Younghoon whimpered softly as he thought about how much he'd like to have Kevin’s voice directed at him as he ruined him. Sangyeon didn’t miss the action as he carded his fingers through the taller man’s hair, who had the endearing habit of lying on top of him, willing to be pampered. 

“What is it? Is it uncomfortable?” Sangyeon whispered, an amused chuckle leaving his lips when Younghoon shook his head, throwing the phone aside, “Ah, is Kevin’s voice getting you all riled up?” 

Sangyeon chuckled when Younghoon whimpered once more, his hand maneuvering down to palm at Younghoon crotch through the fabric of his sweatpants. Younghoon whined, grinding against his lover's hand, only stopping when the oldest pulled his hand away, denying him the contact with a teasing smile.

“You’re already half hard? Aren’t you getting  _ too  _ excited just from watching Kevin?”

“Ah hyung, stop teasing,” Younghoon complained half heartedly. He moved, placing himself on top of Sangyeon and placed his legs on either side of his lover's torso. The older boy shook his head, leaning back.

“Be a good boy for me and give our Kev a surprise, okay? I bet he’s gonna like it.” Sangyeon gave him a peck before sending him off and grabbing his phone. 

Younghoon didn’t waste any time. Not even two minutes later, he was sneaking into Kevin’s room quietly, careful not to alert the audience of his presence. Kevin didn’t quite acknowledge him as he continued to rant about something.Younghoon huffed, getting Kevin’s attention was vital.

“Chicken nuggets are okay, but personally – ” Kevin paused, his eyes closing and his head tilting back in an attempt to recover his train of thought as plump lips slowly began to kiss the back of his neck. He held back a sigh. He should’ve given Younghoon attention. “Chicken nuggets are alright, yeah.”

Younghoon carefully sat beside him in an attempt to keep the live going. As the broadcast continued, his hand gently reached underneath the table, continuing to wander up Kevin’s thighs. His hand finally came to the top of his jeans and he slowly undid the button. Before long, Kevin leaned forward to wave goodbye to the viewers and briskly shut the camera off.

“Younghoon,” Kevin’s voice lowered with a dangerous edge. Younghoon knew he had annoyed Kevin to the point of no return. He had been able to push all the right buttons. “On your knees, now.”

He didn’t think twice as he dropped to his knees and brought his hands up to Kevin’s pants, tugging them down. Slim fingers closed around his wrists to halt his motions. Younghoon huffed, but Kevin only shook his head.

“No touching unless I say so. Now open your mouth and make yourself useful. If you do a good job, I’ll forgive you for that little stunt you pulled during the live.” Kevin’s tone left no room for negotiation. Younghoon whined, nodding his head earnestly. He was getting impatient. 

Kevin’s eyes found Younghoon’s. “Is this okay? If you want me to stop, grab my hand.”

Younghoon whined, “I’m fine. Just,  _ please  _ do something,  _ anything _ .” 

Kevin smiled, satisfied. He quickly looped his fingers into his boxers, pulling them down in one, swift movement. He was already half-hard from Younghoon’s teasing. He stroked himself, groaning with anticipation. Cautiously, he brushed the tip to Younghoon’s lips, nodding his head when his eyes fell on Younghoon’s expectant gaze. His right hand grabbed Younghoon’s locks firmly as he slowly pushed his fully erect dick into the older boy’s awaiting mouth  — a groan of pleasure escaping his lips. Kevin’s left hand caressed Younghoon’s cheek as he pushed himself fully into the other’s awaiting mouth.

Pleasuring Kevin was one of Younghoon’s favorite things to do. He wasn’t as girthy as some of the other boys; however, he was substantially longer, which made deep-throating him quite the challenge. Not that he was going to complain, of course. He braced himself, holding to Kevin’s hips tentatively. When Kevin didn’t reprimand him for his obvious disobedient, Younghoon gripped the younger man’s hips tighter and began bobbing his head, getting more of Kevin’s hardened length inside his mouth. His tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock, a spot he knew was sensitive for Kevin. He smiled victoriously when Kevin moaned out a curse, his hands gripping Younghoon’s hair tightly.

“God, you’re really good with your mouth, aren’t you baby?” Younghoon moaned in response, looking up at his lover through half-lidded eyes. “Let’s see if you can take me deeper. I bet you can.”

Younghoon easily hollowed his cheeks and pushed himself further onto Kevin’s length, the tip brushing the back of his throat. He bobbed his head intently, sighing with pleasure.

“You’re being such a good boy, Hoonie,” Kevin groaned, steadying himself against the table beside him, “I’m going to fuck your mouth now, okay?”

Younghoon couldn’t help the loud moan that rose towards the back of his throat at the request. His oral fixation wasn’t a secret among the group members. They knew he loved the feeling of having his mouth weighted down, the taste or precum against his tongue. His mouth went lax as he let Kevin thrust into him —tears forming on the corners of his eyes as the head of Kevin’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly. He hollowed his cheeks and groaned loudly, feeling his own dick unbearably hard against the confines of his pants.

Kevin eventually pulled out of the older boy’s mouth, holding him back by the hair when Younghoon attempted to chase his cock once more, already missing the feeling of having his mouth full. Kevin lovingly maneuvered Younghoon up and pushed him towards the bed, ridding himself and Youngoon of their shirts and tearing Younghoon’s shorts down his ankles and off to the side. Younghoon’s prettily flushed cock rose to attention, easing as it was free from its confines. Kevin couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. Younghoon’s cock was large and weighted, unlike his indulgent and submissive personality. 

Still, Younghoon’s girth was of no surprise to Kevin. The pretty silver cock ring that entrapped the base of his shaft, however, was. Younghoon felt his skin burn with embarrassment as Kevin stared, fascinated. The oldest had been experimenting with toys, finding this one the most pleasurable.

“My… You certainly came prepared today, baby,” Kevin gave Younghoon’s cock a few quick strokes and the older moaned, hips stuttering as he tried to remain still. “Who put this pretty thing on you?”

“Sangyeon hyung…” Younghoon sighed, eyes closed in pleasure as Kevin continued to stroke him. “He said you would like the surprise.” Kevin smiled, leaving the bed to grab his phone, lube, and a condom from a nearby table. 

Kevin thought for a second before ultimately deciding to call Sangyeon. The older picked up after on the second ring.

“ _ Kev?” _

“Hyung, I’m really loving your surprise.” He turned on the camera and passed it to Younghoon, who struggled to hold the phone. “He’s been such a good boy.” Kevin opened the condom and put it on Younghoon, who moaned softly, much to Sangyeon’s amusement.

“ _ Is that so? I bet I can make him an even better boy.”  _ Sangyeon smirked, causing Younghoon to whimper. Kevin poured a generous amount of lube on Younghoon’s dick. Not a moment later, he was straddling the tallest, spreading himself 

“Ah, wait, are you—” Younghoon was cut by a strangled moan as Kevin sat himself on Younghoon’s lap, taking his thick cock with ease.

“Yes, Sangyeon hyung prepared me earlier.” Kevin turned his attention towards Sangyeon, “didn’t you hyung?” Kevin shifted against Younghoon’s hips, trying to find the best position before he started to pick up the pace. 

“ _ Hoonie, do you still have it in? Can I turn it on?”  _ Younghoon managed to choke out a yes. He was drowning in pleasure. All of the blood rushed to his confined dick, screaming for release as it sank deeper into Kevin. Kevin felt himself getting closer, with nothing to restrain him he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.

There was a quiet buzz and Younghoon cried out in pleasure. Kevin understood then, that not only had Sangyeon put on a cock ring on him, he had also inserted a vibrator in him and had just turned it on. God, Sangyeon was evil. Younghoon covered his mouth as his moaning got louder. Kevin felt himself getting closer. He shifted, angling himself so that Younghoon was hitting his prostate.

“Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Kevin please— I wanna come,  _ please _ !” Younghoon begged. The camera shook in his hands, though he was still able to capture Kevin stroking himself, spurting all over Younghoon’s chest with a low groan. Younghoon dropped the phone as Kevin clenched around him, trying to chase his own release.

Kevin panted, trying to gain his breath back before getting off of an overstimulated Younghoon. He kneeled on the mattress wrapped his hand around Younghoon’s dick, who shook his head desperately.

“I’m gonna take it off, okay?” Younghoon nodded eagerly and Kevin slid the cock ring off of him. With only a few strokes, Younghoon came undone in front of him, thick rows of cum getting all over Kevin’s hands. He licked his own hands and Younghoon’s dick clean. He grabbed the cellphone and asked Sangyeon to turn the vibrator off.

Kevin moved so that was facing Younghoon and stroked his hair soothingly, helping Younghoon come down from his high. Younghoon whined as Kevin moved away, but Kevin was quick to reassure him.

“I’m just going to get the vibrator out and get a wet cloth to clean you, okay? I’ll be right back.” Kevin explained. Younghoon whined again, not liking the idea.

“ _ I’ll get you some wet clothes and water bottles, stay with Hoonie for now, okay Kev?”  _ Sangyeon spoke from the discarded phone. 

“Okay, we’ll wait for you here.” Kevin agreed. He still made sure to take out the vibrator, which had started to feel somewhat uncomfortable for Younghoon. And as quickly as Kevin had moved away from Younghoon, he was back to cradling the taller in his arms. “Are you okay hyung?”

“Mhm,” Younghoon hummed, settling down as Kevin carded his fingers through his hair.

“Was it okay? Are you okay?” Kevin continued asking, all of his confidence from before disappearing as concern took over.

“You were fantastic.” Younghoon nuzzled his collarbone, already starting to feel sleepy as exhaustion took over. “Don’t worry?”

“Should I ask Sangyeon hyung to bring someone to eat?” Kevin chuckled.

“Chicken nuggets…” Younghoon slurred, a smile blooming on his face when Kevin laughed.

“Chicken nuggets it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media:  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
